


(Un)familiar

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Other, Roleplay, part 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: Enkidu had his looks down exactly. The easy smile, the hand at his neck, even the bags under his eyes.





	(Un)familiar

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Roleplay." Thank you to my charming beta vanishinghitchhiker!

"Hello, Ritsuka."

Enkidu had his looks down exactly. The easy smile, the hand at his neck, even the bags under his eyes. But they didn't sound like Dr. Roman, not really. Too careful, too inhuman.

Maybe this was what he was like, back then.

As the vision of the Doctor blurred, she stepped forward before tears could dissolve him entirely. He was warm, and her head fit perfectly under his chin, and she clung to him like it would keep him right where he was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and she couldn't tell who was supposed to be saying it.


End file.
